Constellations
by CatherineHarris
Summary: When Dipper thinks that he's different, he's wrong. Could be there anyone like him? Dipper x OC and also Dipper x Pacifica.
1. Someone like me

It was a sunny day in Gravity Falls. Dipper and Mabel was in Shack looking at old pictures.

''Hey Dipper! Look at this! Haha,'' Mabel said pointing at a picture with her.

''Ummm... Mabel? Wanna come to the carnival?'' Dipper said rubbing his head.

''ABSOLUTELY!'' Then she ran fast out the door.

-At The Carnival-

''Hey Dipper, look! A rollercoaster! Let's go there!'' Mabel said smiling.

''Okay...if you want.''

''Hello kids... put the safe-belt on, please.'' The man said.

After some minutes the rollercoaster started. Dipper's cap flew away.

''Ahhh! My cap!''

Everyone looked at Dipper's birthmark, they pointed to him and started to laugh. Dipper didn't know what to say. After the rollercoaster stopped Dipper ran in the forest and kicking some rocks.

''Ugh... Why should I be so different? Stupid birthmark.'' Dipper truned his head and noticed that someone was crying. He walked slowly to the bush and saw a girl. A girl with long brown wavy hair with pale skin and blue eyes. She had cuts on her skin. She was bleeding.

''Are you fine?'' He said looking at her.

The girl didn't say a word. She was too scared.

''You need some help. I have some bandages with me.'' He said as he was getting some bandages from his pockets.

''By the way... my name is Dipper... yours?''

''Gemini...''

''Oh... like the constellation. Nice nickname.''

''No. It's not my nickname. It's my real name. My parents called me that because of my birthmark.''

''A birthmark?''

She moved away the hair from her forehead and then Dipper saw her birthmark that looked like the gemini constellation.

''It's weird... I know. People always laughed when they saw it. You may laugh. I won't blame you if you'll do.'' Gemini said.

Dipper didn't laugh. He just smiled then he showed her his birthmark.

''Wow... that's why people call you Dipper.''

''Ummm...yeah.'' He said. Then he put back the cap on his head. ''Anyway, may I ask you something?''

''Sure.''

''What happen to your skin? Who cut it?''

''Oh... the men.''

''Who are these 'men' you talk about?''

''Well... it's a long story. When I was nine my parents donated my blood for some people. The doctors noticed something weird at it. One single drop was enough to save one person. But also the price was enough big, 100 dollars. The next day they came to my house and kidnapped me. They did tests on my blood and decided to close me in a room. Three days ago I escaped, but I didn't know that outside was traps. The blades cut my skin. And this is what happened. It was the worst experience I ever had.'' After Gemini said that she started to cry. Dipper came next to her and then he hugged her.

''Don't worry you are in safe now. Are you hungry?''

''A bit...'' She said sniffing.

''Let's go to Gruncle Stan's shack.''

They walked and walked and then finally arrived to Stan's shack.

''Okay. Stay here. I am coming back with some pancakes.'' Dipper said.

Gemini looked around and saw pictures with Dipper and Mabel.

''This girl looks really pretty. She thought.''

''That's my sister, Mabel.'' He said.

''I have a brother... but he hates me.''

''Why?''

''He always said that I took his place in family... being the smallest and getting the attention.'' As she said that she started to cry.

''Don't cry. Smile. You look better when you smile.'' Dipper said.

She started to laugh. She felt great. Finally in all these terrible years someone cared about her.


	2. Don't worry

Mabel and Waddles appeared in room. She looked curiously at the brunette girl.

''Who is she?'' Mabel said.

''She's Gemini.'' Dipper said.

''And...whoaa...what happen to her?'' Mabel said as she noticed the cuts.

''Long story... she is not safe outside.''

''Wait a minute. If she can't stay outside... this means only one thing! PAJAMA PARTY!'' Mabel said that and started to run in a circle.

''Ignore her, sometimes she acts really really weird.'' Dipper told Gemini.

''Hehe, she is really funny.'' Gemini said.

Mabel was still running in circle. Dipper stopped her.

''Mabel, are you done?'' He said.

''Not yet... YAAAAAY! PAJAMA PARTY! Now I am ready.'' She said.

They went upstairs in their room. The treesome sat on the floor on the carpet.

''Okay, so...'' Dipper couldn't say all the phrase because Mabel started to talk.

''What's your favourite colour, pet, ice-cream flavour, food?

''Well... blue, dog, vanilla, pancakes.''

''Really!?'' Mabel said surprised.

''Guys... it started to rain.'' Dipper said.

''Pfft, it's summer rain, it will stop really fast and we are GIRLS not GUYS.'' Mabel replied.

''yawn, I am tired'' Gemini said.

''Gemini, you may sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on floor.'' Mabel said.

''Oh, thank you but it's okay here down. Anyway, every summer I sleep on floor because it's too hot outside.''

''Okay.'' Mabel replied.

''Good night.'' She said and then sat on the floor.''

''Nighty night.'' Mabel and Dipper said as they turned off the lamps.

It started to be cold so Dipper put a blanket over Gemini.

''Don't worry. You'll forget about your bad life.'' Dipper said and then he went to sleep in his warm bed.


	3. Truth

It was morning.

Dipper waked up and he noticed something. Gemini disappeared.

''Gemini! Gemini! Where are you?'' Dipper shouted.

He ran fast downstairs and then he saw her. She was smiling.

''I am making some pancakes. For you and Mabel.'' She said happily.

''I was worried-''

''Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere.'' She said laughing.

''yawn 'Morning!'' Mabel said with a tired face. ''What it smells?''

''Oh, pancakes.'' Dipper replied.

''No- it smells like- baby wipes?''

''Sheesh- Mabel!'' Dipper blushed. ''I am going to buy a- men perfume.'' Then he ran away fast on door.

Dipper was looking around and he saw a woman selling some perfume.

''Hello kid. How may I help you?''

''Ummm- well- I need a perfume.'' Dipper hesistated and then he talked again. ''My sister said that I smell like- baby wipes.''

''Oh, I see. Come closer. I am gonna give you a perfume. For free. It's called 'Truth'.'' Dipper looked for a long time at its shiny golden cover and at the perfect sharped black letters. When he looked back at the shop. It disappeared. He had doubts. He didn't know if he must try the perfume or not to use it.

''Well- now or never.'' He said as he was spraying some perfume on his neck. ''Ummm- it smells good. Nothing bad.''

''Hahaha.'' Dipper turned his head in left and he saw Pacifica Northwest talking at the phone. He hid behind a fountain. But it was too late.

''Hi.'' She said jumping infront of him.

''What do you want?''

''The question is 'Why do you look so cute?''

Dipper blushed.

''What- what do you wanna mean?''

''Don't be silly, Dipper. The truth is that I love you.''

''Since when?''

''From the first time that I saw you. Well- I think that you always wondered why am I so mean to your sister, right?''

''Well- yes, I was.''

''I am jealous. Because she is always hanging out with you.''

''What about Stan, why are you always mean to him?''

''Stan, eh- he's an idiot, just like Mabel.''

''So I am an idiot also.''

''No, you're better than them Dipper. You are smart and cute.''

''Thank you? I guess.''

Well- I met a lot of smart boys- but they was dorks. Playing stupid games about dragons, wearing glasses and other nerd stuff.''

''Eh-''

''This is the truth.'' Then she kissed him on lips and ran away.

Dipper was confused. Was this a dream, or a nightmare, or the reality? None girl liked him before.

''So- Dipper, is she your gf?'' Gemini said.

''Oh, I didn't know you are here.'' Dipper replied.

''That girl looked amazing.''

''Uh oh, she isn't my gf!'' Dipper shouted.

''Whoa- what's the matter?''

''She is Mabel's and Stan's enemy-''

''Oh-''

''- and she like-likes me, but she is also mean around the people. But not with me.''

''Anyway, you both look adorable-'' She said smiling.

''We're not together!'' Dipper was teased. He didn't like when people called him adorable.

''I gotta go. Mabel needs me.'' Gemini said and then she left.

Dipper looked again at the perfume box. He noticed something. 'Truth'.

*Dipper's Flashback*

_''Don't be silly, Dipper. The truth is that I love you.''_

''I got it!'' He said. He walked to the Mystery Shack and went in the bedroom. ''The Truth- this perfume makes people to say the truth. So it means that- Pacifica Northwest loves me.''

Dipper layed on the bed and he tried to sleep. He didn't care if it was only 2: 00 pm. But he couldn't sleep. He was thinking at the kiss. He felt love.


	4. Promise

Dipper woke up and heard a girl screaming. He ran downstairs and he saw big bear with a lot of stars on its skin. He realized that it was Ursa Major.

''Dipper!'' Gemini bear looked at them both and he said:

''I am Ursa Major. I came here to put the constellation back on the sky, before it's to late-''

''Too late for!?'' Dipper asked.

''sigh The world is gonna end. Every star will fall if I won't get one of you-''

''I will-go.'' Gemini said ''I am worthless in this world. People needs me there, Dipper.''

''But you can't go!'' He looked in her eyes that began to cry.

''You will see me- every night. I will be there Dipper!''

''Gemini! I love you!''

She looked at him.

''I- love you too, but- I couldn't stay. Promise me something Dipper-''

''I will-''

''Promise me you'll find a girl, love her and never and never let her cry. Take care of her, like you did on me.'' As she said that he kissed him good-bye. The bear took her and they faded away.

Dipper went in park and sat on a bench. He was looking at the ground rethinking everything that happen.

''What's up with that sad face?'' Pacifica said.

''sigh I lost one of my friends.''

''Gosh, that should be terrible.''

''Well, you need to know something. I know that you love me.'' Dipper knew that she was hypnotized and she wasn't remembering anything.

''You- do?'' She blushed.

''Yes.'' Then he hold her hand.

In that night they both went on meadow and looked at the stars. Dipper smiled. 'I did my mission. My promision.' He thought.


End file.
